Turbo Fast Wander Over Yonder Crossover. I'm not Saying I'm in Love
Wander: wheres that Music coming from Tiger lily: *begins to sing* ♫ If there's a prize for rotten judgement I guess I've already won that No man is worth the aggravation That's ancient history - been there, done that! ♫ Wander and slyvia: began to sing* Who'd'ya think you're kiddin' He's the Earth and heaven to you Try to keep it hidden Honey, we can see right through you Girl, you can't conceal it We know how ya feel and Who you're thinking of Tiger lily: No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no Wander:You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh! Tiger lily: It's too clicha I won't say I'm in love I thought my heart had learned its lesson It feels so good when you start out My head is screaming get a grip, girl Unless you're dying to cry your heart out Oh Wander and Sylvia: You keep on denying Who you are and how you're feeling Baby, we're not buying Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling Face it like a grown-up When ya gonna own up That ya got, got, got it bad Tiger lily: No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no Give up, give in Check the grin you're in love This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love Wander: You're doin' flips read our lips You're in love Tiger lily: You're way off base I won't say it Get off my case I won't say it Girl, don't be proud Wander: It's O.K. you're in love Tiger lily: Oh At least out loud I won't say I'm in love (as the song ends Tiger lily looks at Hardcase) Hardcase: *up a tree eating a dragonfly* Tiger lily: *feels her heart pounding* Hardcase: *looks down and waves to her* Tiger lily: *turns away and blushes* Wander: Hi Hardcase Hardcase: She'll never love me *Hold a chuck of dragonfly in his hand* Dragonfly: Please just end it for me! Hardcase; *drags Dragonfly's body to Tiger lily* Ti-tiger Li-lily Tiger lily: Yes H-h-h-h-hardcase Hardcase; *holds up Dragonfly* Would you care for a bite Dragonfly: *crying in pain* Hes ate must of body, Please h-help me Tiger lily: *gasps* You poor thing. HARDCASE THAT WAS HORRIBLE!. Hardcase: Tiger beetles hunt other insects! Tiger lily: I know that, but do they let them suffer! Hardcase: *turns away* Its my prey. I choosen to let it suffer Tiger lily: I was thinking of giving you a chance, but now I realize your evil as Lord Hater! Hardcase: *rips a chuck of Dragonfly off* Dragonfly: AGRH! Tigerlily: *in her mind he'll let him suffer more, i know i dont like eatting insects* *Turns to Hardcase* I'll take a peice Hardcase; *hands Tiger lily a chuck* Tiger lily: No I'll like to rip one off my self Hardcase: alright Tiger lily: *stabs her teeth in dragonfly and tears in and makes a killing move* Hardcase: How does it taste *looks down* dang you killed him!, I love the suffer cries of them Tiger lily: *Swallows it, making a face* I-i-it disgusti- ng. Actually it isn't that bad can I have more Hardcase: *nods his head* You have finish him off Wander: TIGER LILY DON'T. ITS TRYING TO REEL YOU. YOU A LAIR! Tiger lily: What?! *turns to wander* Wander: you promised you wouldnt be reeled in like a Fish Tiger lily: What?! Hardcase; *leans in for a kiss* Tiger lily: *looking at Wander* Calm *still looking at wander but uses her other twp arms to block Hardcase's lips from reaching her* I'm not inl ove! Hardcase: Oh *frowns* Tiger lily: *walks away from Hardcase* Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:RoboPacker's Stories Category:RoboPacker's Pages